User blog:Coldstrype the Scythe/Reflection upon different styles of Redwall fanart
Hello once again! I haven't written an essay or blog post in a while that isn't related to Opposite Spectrum (the fanfic my friends and I are writing, which will be out very soon!) and I would like to reflect upon the different art styles used in Redwall fanart. I will also show my opinion on these different styles, and their advantages and disadvantages. Without further ado, I would like to show you my reflection upon art styles! I usually separate the different art styles that Redwall fans use into three categories: All animal, right between an animal and a person, and all person. Complete animal: This style, which you don't see on the wiki a whole lot, features an animal on all fours wearing clothes and sometimes having weapons strapped to it. It is usually very, almost too realistic. Advantages: Very realistic Sometimes used on the covers of the actual Redwall books Disadvantages: Confusing (what I mean is that you may be left wondering about things like, "How does it grab its weapons? with its mouth?" or "If this is a cook, how does he put food in the oven?") Complete person: This style features a human, usually in anime style, with animal ears and maybe a tail. There isn't any on this site, but DeviantArt has a LOT. To say this politely, I dislike this style, even though I draw in an anime looking style, but I respect the opinions of people who do. Advantages: Shows a different viewpoint on how one sees Redwall compared to most people. Disadvantages: Many Redwall fans are not big fans of this style Just right, between animal and person: This style is the most widely used, and it comes in many forms, so I am going to split it up. I will talk about realistic anthro, Redwall TV style/cartoon, and anthro Anime/Manga. The one thing these styles have in common is that they all feature a even cross between person and animal. Realistic Anthro: This style features an animal that walks on two legs, looks like a very realistic animal, yet can show human emotions if done right. This is one of my favorite styles, even though I don't draw this way. Advantages: This is the main style used in the actual Redwall books, and it is the most widely accepted. If drawn right, it looks very detailed and professional. Once again, Redwall fans LOVE this style, and if you draw this way, people may want you to draw for them. Disadvantages: Unless shown with specific indicators, such as gender specific clothing or using some aspects of human male/female anatomy, every so often you may come across a piece of art that is hard to tell if the character is male or female (this doesn't happen a whole lot). Redwall tv style (or cartoon): This shows an animal with just the right amount of human-ness to it, and is very reminiscient of the Redwall tv series or a cartoon. I also like this style a lot, too. Advantages: It looks like the Redwall tv series! You can definitely tell males from females You can show lots of human emotion Disadvantages: Not as much detail as realistic anthro Can be difficult to color if you include shading Manga/Anime: This is pretty much the style I use, and my favorite style. If done right, It can look like a definite animal instead of a person, unlike the "all person" style of anime/manga, which is almost all human. This style usually features an anime styled animal, usually having hair on their head like a human. The Anime/Manga style is a little more human looking than the other two styles mentioned above. Advantages: Very detailed in clothing,fur, and hair textures if a lot of effort is put into the drawing Despite what I may have said above, This style is not terribly difficult if you practice a lot! Disadvantages: Very controversial in many different ways: Some people associate it with the "all person" style or furries. (I would like to let you know, I am NOT a furry.) Some people think that it will transform Redwall from "normal" to EPIC SUPER POWERED!!!! with unrealistically giant weapons and Kamehameha hand lasers. Other people may think this style will transform the purely European styled Redwall into Asian style, replacing swords with katanas, and making the Brothers and Sisters of Redwall wear kimonos instead of habits, due to the style's Asian origins. I may want to let you know, that some people, like my friend Ejaxk the Abyss, make their Redwall fan-characters purposely Asian style, but this style is not trying to make the Redwall series Asian. In conclusion, I would like to offer some words of encouragement. I would like to say that no matter which style you draw in, I, along with most other people, respect your way of seeing things in Redwall fanart, even if they are completely different from ours. Even if you are turned down by one person, there will always be a thousand more who love your art. Category:Blog posts